


Dragon among Wolves prequel series

by totallyTargaryen



Series: Prequel scenes [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyTargaryen/pseuds/totallyTargaryen
Summary: Important scenes set before my story "The Dragon among Wolves."





	Dragon among Wolves prequel series

Another contraction had Dany yelling in pain. She squeezed Jon's hand tightly, and outside the window, Drogon shrieked.   
"It's okay, Your Grace." Gilly murmured reassuringly. "You're almost there." Daenerys bit back another scream. 'Please, don't let this baby die like Rhaego.' She prayed.  
"The night my son was born, I was in hysterics, it was over quickly." Gilly said.  
Jon kissed Dany's head. "You can do it, Dany, you can do this." The pain increased sharply, and then faded to a dull ache. Daenerys heard her baby crying. Jon gently lowered her back to the pillow, and kissed her again.   
"She's beautiful, Your Grace." Gilly said quietly. 'She.' Daenerys though with joy. 'I have a daughter.'   
"She's perfect, Dany." Jon whispered. Then Gilly placed the tiny bundle on Daenerys chest. The baby stopped crying, and made a burbling noise, clinging to Dany's finger and cooing. Tears of Joy Slipped down her face, she was perfect. Dany heard the door creaking open, and looked up as Arya crept in, Sansa followed close behind.  
"Alright, I have to know." She said with a grin. "Do I have a niece, or a nephew?"  
"A niece." Daenerys whispered, stroking her daughter's cheek.  
Arya grinned even more broadly. "I can't wait to ruin her with all my bad habits." Arya announced. Dany chuckled and Jon laughed. Sansa approached as Dany held their daughter out to Jon.   
"She's so beautiful. Congratulations." Sansa whispered to Dany.  
"Thank you." Dany whispered, hoping her voice conveyed the sincerity she felt. Sansa turned to Jon.  
"May I hold her?" She asked. Jon smiled and gently placed the baby in Sansa's arms. Sansa smiled. "Well, aren't you just the cutest thing ever?" She cooed. She looked up at Dany and Jon. "This one is going to be a troublemaker." She said with conviction. She handed the baby back to Dany. "We'll let you rest." She said with a smile, as she and Arya walked out.  
Jon looked at Dany. "What should we name her?" He asked.  
"She is Ice and Fire, and her last name is Targaryen... I think we should call her Winter, to honor her Northern heritage." Jon smiled.   
"I think that's a perfect name." Dany heard the bell tolling, signalling the birth of her daughter. Winter yawned.  
Jon gently carried the tiny bundle over to the snug crib next to the bed. He turned around, kissing Dany's forehead, when the baby cooed. Jon turned and saw Ghost scrunched into the crib with her, licking his daughter's face. Daenerys burst out laughing. Drogon whined from outside.   
"You'll meet her tomorrow, Drogon." Daenerys called softly. Drogon grumbled, but settled down. Daenerys turned to Jon. "Bring her back over here Jon, I just want to hold her."  
Dany had fallen asleep holding her daughter, and Jon had fallen asleep holding Dany.


End file.
